I had a name, once upon a time
by wodolay
Summary: He had no memories of his prior life, no memories of any family or his last name. All he knew was that this stupid man with his stupid accent and his stupid green eyes just couldn't pronounce his name right. aka my original summary was too long so I had to improvise (psst, Eren is older than Levi) Master/Servant. Russian!Levi. German!Eren. Slow build. Historical. Czar
1. A harsh winter

**Hello! I know I shouldn't really start a new fanfic with being such a slow updater...but I really couldn't help myself.**

**It is heavily inspired by the story of Anastasia, though this story will not be historically accurate nor will I exactly follow what had happened to the Czar's family in reality. It's just the basic for the main plot! I hope history fans won't mind!**

**Levi is ooc in the first chapter, which will change later though. He will also be called "Leevie" in the first chapter, which will also changed and explained later. (googletranslate Levi into Russian and listen to the pronunciation so you know how to read it!)**

**blini = Russian pancakes**  
**prjanik = Russian gingerbread, often served with tea (it tastes great)**  
**moi dorogoi = my sweetheart**

**So here we go. The first chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. No beta.**

* * *

The ballroom was lit up in a bright, warm light, illuminating everything that the soft light of the chandeliers could reach.

Cystalwear on the long tables, jewelry, the polished floor, the windows, everything glistened in a soft golden hue, creating the illusion of a safe place, safe from the rebels, safe from the harsh cold of the Russian winter.

Lively, festive music sounded across the room, leading men and women in their dance, their shoes clacking against the solid ground, their dresses swinging beautifully as they twirled around, seemingly floating across the floor. Soft murmurs could be heard, people giggling, laughing, enjoying the great evening that as given to them. Many were dancing, some were talking, others were enjoying the delicious meal that had been prepared just for this special evening.

This evening was truly something special, after all, it was the Czar's son 10th birthday.

The Czar himself had made sure that the best men and women, and only the best, would make this evening memorable, something that made them all forget their worries.

Smiling to himself, the Czar turned around, looking for his only son. It wasn't a surprise when he found him standing next to the dessert table, filling his plate with various kinds of sweets, way too much for a boy his size, which didn't stop the boy from topping the blinis with marmalade and honey, accidentally pouring some of the sticky sweetness over his prjaniki. The man watched his son worriedly but decided to let him have his fun for tonight, it was his birthday.

In slow, but firm strides, he crossed the massive ballroom, stopping every now and then to greet guests and talk to old friends, until he reached his sons side. As the boy noticed a shadow cast over him, he turned his head, jumping and almost dropping the chocolates he had stuffed in his mouth as he saw his father standing next to him. The small boy didn't even have the time to empty his full mouth before his father picked him up, carrying the boy towards his beloved wife.

"Leevie, why aren't you dancing with your sisters? You ought to have fun tonight, not upset your stomach with sweets," he scolded the boy, though he didn't take away the plate form his son's grasp.

"I like sweets," the boy mumbled, still working on the chocolates in his mouth. He was lucky that he didn't choke on the sticky sweetness.

The Czar chuckled, agreeing with his son. "I can see that," he answered the boy "but please try to be careful, enjoy it slowly. You have all night Levi," he explained.

"Yes Papa."

It didn't take long until they reached their destination.

"Leevie! Why are you eating so many sweets! You will get a stomachache!" the voice of his mother called to him. "Nikolaj! Why is he eating so many sweets?" She turned her gaze to her husband.

The Czar scratched his bread in a nervous manner, he may rule Russia, but he was still a man, a man with a fierce woman.

"It's his birthday after all...," the man answered his wife, hoping that the answer would be enough for her. As she stared at him and their son, her blue eyes narrowed to thin slits, he let a soft smile grace his lips. He knew where Leevie got his intimidating aura and demeanor from...

But not only the facial expression did they share, no, his son had beautiful raven hair, just like his mother, which was framing his face. His skin was fair, no matter how often they went to exotic countries, but it only brought out his stunning blue eyes even more. A bright, piercing blue that reminded him of the ice of their seas, beautiful yet dangerous. They held so much life in them, twinkling with mischief.

Upon seeing her husband's soft smile, her hard features relaxed, and with a sigh, she took her son and put him on the ground. "Just this once...," she muttered.

"Leevie, moi dorogoi, do you like your presents?" the boy's mother asked in a soft tone, opening her son's jacket to fix his askew shirt underneath it.

After she was done, she checked his outfit for any kinds of stains, knowing his habit of wiping his fingers on his clothes. Terrible. As she inspected her son's outfit, she admired his attire. His jacket had a beautiful embroidery, decorating it in a golden floral pattern, the edges of his sleeves had small, red gems worked in to them, so did his collar. The marvelous jacket was accompanied with red trousers, and black, knee high boots that were made form the best leather they could find. They spared no expense, wanting the best of the best for their son. And they weren't disappointed, the tailors truly did a wonderful job on dressing their son.

"Yes, Mama, I love them all. Thank you! Especially the small round cookies...what were they called again? Ma-maca...eh...," confused about the name of the French sweets, the boy frowned, pouting when he heard his parents laugh.

"Macarons, Leevie. Your grandmother brought them from France, I'm sure she will send you more once she returns to France," his father explained.

The boy nodded vigorously, a wide smile on his young face. "Yes! I want green ones! They were my favorites! And Eren liked them, too!" the boy declared loudly. It was usual for their son to share his sweets with Eren, his servant. He had known him ever since he was born, had the him always by his side. If it weren't for their appearance and the servant's German accent, one would have thought they were brothers.

In times likes this, The Czar and his wife were happy to have such a loyal servant by their son's side, they knew that the rebels grew stronger day by day, and that one day they would have to flee and leave Russia behind. Knowing that they had loyal servants was a small relief for their stressed minds.

Speaking of the boy, where was he?

"Your Majesty," a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Please excuse my absence, I had forgotten something important and needed to return to my quarters."

Turning around and facing the boy, he saw the green eyed boy, bowing down to the royal family.

"Tha-" he was about to dismiss the boy but got interrupted by the enraged voice of his wife.

"What is so important for you to leave him out of your sight? You are to no time leave his side, lest something happen to him!" With effort, she managed to not raise her voice, she didn't want to alarm the other guests and servants.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I shouldn't have left his side," the young boy answered. He was used to being scolded by Leevie's mother. She was always worried about her youngest son, especially now. He should have stayed by his side, what if he got hurt? They servant knew he couldn't forgive himself had something happened to him.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," she curtly replied.

"Yes, your highness." With that, he turned form her and towards the Czar. "I am deeply sorry."

Leevie, who had watched quietly, decided that he had enough, and jumped towards his servant, jumping into his arms, almost throwing the boy off balance.

"Eren, what is it? I want to know!" Leevie demanded, all he knew was that it was a present for him.

A smile spread across the brunette's face as he set the boy down. He opened his burgundy jacket, which only had a few golden embroidery at the hem, and pulled out a small box from the inner pocket.

The box was simple.

It was made out of wood and obvious that Eren had made it himself, and painted green.

Leevie's favorite color.

Yellow and red paint decorated it in a floral pattern. It didn't have any hinges, the top was removable. As the boy looked at the box that was about the size of his servant's fist, he wondered when Eren had found the time to make such a precious gift for him. A soft chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Open it."

Slowly, the boy grasped the top, afraid to break it, and lifted the top.

The first thing he noticed was a soft white fabric. He recognized it as one of his old cravats that he had to use every now and then, but soon forgot about it as he saw what rested on the fabric.

It was...a brooch?

The brooch was about the size of his fist and had a square form.

It was sturdy, uneven, he could still see the dents were the hammer met the metal. The material it was made out was simple. Metal and glass.

It felt rough to the touch, though he could feel that the brunette had spend some time to smoothen the rough surface, especially the edges.

On top of the uneven square, he could see splinter of glass. They were arranged in a way, that made the blue and white glass overlap. On closer inspection he noticed that the were representing wings. One was blue and one was white, overlapping. The glass was melted into the metal and then polished. Unlike the rough metal, the glass was polished until it felt completely smooth to the touch, not one sharp edge could be found. The light danced beautifully across the glass, which reflected in blue and white lights on the silver metal.

He was speechless. Looking at it, even with it's obvious imperfections, the boy couldn't find it anymore beautiful.

"T..thank you," he murmured, still looking at his present.

Eren simply smiled.

"Now take it and attach it on my jacket!" Leevie demanded soon after.

The brunette laughed.

"Only if you dance with me, my lord." He joked, glad that Leevie's mother seemed appeased by his gift for her son.

It had taken him months and cost him many hours of sleep to finish the brooch. Just last night he had managed to do the last finishing touches.

"Stupid! I say when we dance or not! Now attach it!" Demanding little thing he was.

"Alright," he softly took the brooch from the boy's grasp "hold still, I don't want to prick you."

It took him a minute but once the brooch was attached on the white jacket, he stood up and took a step back to look at his work.

It looked like absolute crap compared to the boy's marvelous outfit.

But Leevie's face told him that he didn't care.

"Okay. Now carry me, and then we'll dance!"

This boy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^-^!**

**If you find any grammar/spelling errors please let me know you'd help out a lot!**


	2. A last dance

**Wow? Wht's this? An update? _And it didn't take half a year? Wow._**

**Seriously, sorry that it always takes me so long to update! Life is keeping me busy, though summer break is strting soon so updats should be more often!**

**Some side info: Levi is 10 in this chapter, while Eren is 15. Their current relationship is stronf friendship and loyality on Eren's side. There will be a time ksip after this chapter!**

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. No Beta.**

* * *

"You do realize that it is not proper for a simple servant to carry the Czar's son, right? " Eren told the boy in his arms, though there was a bright smile on his face.

People knew by now that they were inseparable. They were more than the Czar's son and his personal servant. They were Leevie and Eren. Wherever the younger was, the older would not be far away, especially in a time like this. "Also, aren't you a bit too old to be carried around like this, Levi? I thought you were man now that you are 10," he teased him which earned him a punch to the chest.

"Shut up, stupid. Also, it's Leevie. How many times do I have to tell you this?" the boy said even though he secretly enjoyed Eren calling him like this. The German just never managed to pronounce his name correctly, even if Levi was pretty sure that this was all an act by the boy. Whenever Eren called him Levi he got a warm feeling in his chest, and he would not be happy if Eren ever decided to stop.

Said boy just ignored him with a smile, and let him down, putting him on the ground

Loud, festive music began to play as the band noticed the birthday boy on the dance floor. Women danced and laughed and whirled around in their big, puffy dresses. Men led their partner across the floor, changing their dance partner every now and then, merging into a big performance. People seemed to glide over the polished floor, seemingly forgotten are the boy and his servant.

For a moment Leevie was so lost in all the bright colors, the many dancing people, but a soft voice snapped his attention back to his friend.

"Would you give me the honor and dance with me?" the teenager asked, crouching on the floor, having his hand extended for Leevie to grab.

The young boy grabbed the hand wordlessly, letting himself be carried and put on the toes of his partner. They danced and whirled around, forgetting the people around them. Or more like, Eren danced while Levi was just standing on his shoes, being carried around. He had tried on several occasion to teach him how to dance, yet the boy never seemed to remember the simple steps, however, none of them complained about their solution.

If they danced for minutes or hours, they didn't know, all they knew was that they never wanted it to end. Eren because he could never get enough of the boy's laughter and Leevie because he enjoyed being with Eren, dancing with him, enjoyed that for one evening they could let lose and do as they liked.

"Leevie, bratik!," a soft voice interrupted their dance. Recognizing the voice, Eren put Levi on his own feet before bowing down to the young woman.

"Lady Anastasia," he greeted the Czar's youngest daughter.

"Eren," she said and smiled at the boy. Turning towards her brother she addressed Leevie "Would you give me the honor of a dance, my prince?," she joked.

The young boy just merely stared at her, before puffing up his cheeks, gripping Eren's hand as he said "No, I'm dancing with Eren. Go away."

The young woman chuckled, amused by her little brother's antics. "I'm kinda hurt Eren, he seems to like you more than me," she joked, giggling at his paling face.

"No, of course not! Levi loves you! Right, Levi?," he asked the boy who was clinging to him. Said boy just looked in the other direction, too embarrassed to look at them.

Of course he loved her, he loved all his sisters, even if they were annoying quite a lot. He loved all his family, and Eren.

"Just one dance, then I'll go back to Eren," he murmured.

"Yes, of course, I couldn't separate you from your beloved Eren for too long, now could I?," she said, sending a small smile towards Eren, making him blush.

Christ, she just couldn't stop teasing him, could she?

"Eren," the boy adressed the German "stay here, will you?"

As commanding as ever, the boy noted, amused.

"Of course, Levi," he smiled. He left the dance floor and waited somewhat outside of it, so he wouldn't be in the way, he was after all, still just a simple servant and was not to disturb the other guests. Back straightened, he watched the two siblings make their way to the middle of the dance floor, where people immediately made space for them. Everybody seemed to be watching the pair. Unlike the raven haired boy, his sister had long chocolate brown hair. It was shining beautifully in the bright lights of the room, the soft curls moving whenever they moved. Her dress consisted of two layers. The first one was a simple dark blue, as dark as the clear night sky, the second layer lay atop the blue one, it's color was a sheer black, with tiny diamonds worked in into the lower part of the dress. Her neckline had small silver snowflakes embroidered, the perfect attire for this cold season. It looked as if someone had reached into the sky and brought the stars onto her dress. Eren was mesmerized by the handiwork, if not somewhat jealous. He had always loved looking at the princess' dresses, at all the people's clothes. Having to wear simple clothes most of the time, the suit he was wearing now was a luxury for him. What no one knew was that he had sewed it himself, whenever he wasn't working or working on Levi's present, he had spent his free time sewing this suit. The fabric had been a present from Petra, she had found out about his love for making clothes long ago. He was happy that he had kept the fabric for a special occasion. He had been proud of his work, it was quite good except a few askew embroideries, but looking at all the other dresses he couldn't help but feel somewhat saddened. All the small details, all the different cuts and colors, it were all things he would have to learn, which he probably wouldn't. He wished he could create things as magnificent as this, he thought grimly as he remembered the brooch he had given Levi earlier. He hadn't noticed how tense he had been until Levi declared that he indeed liked the brooch.

Shaking his head he tried getting rid of his grim thoughts. Even if he never could become a tailor he was happy where he was. With Levi by his side he didn't need to sew clothes to be happy.

Clapping and laughter caught his attention, in his musings he had missed the dance between Levi and his sister. Seeing both of them smile warmed his heart, he smiled brightly as he clapped along with the other guests.

He was just about to make his way towards the pair when a loud noise stopped him in his tracks.

For a few seconds everything was silence. All murmurs had stopped, everyone seemed to hold their breath, it was as if the whole world hd gone mute.

Then all hell broke loose.

Another bang could be heard from the entrance hall, this time much louder, shaking the ground. The chandeliers were shaking and Eren lost his footing for a second which caused him to fall over.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, voices yelling over the panicked screams of the guests. Everyone was running around aimlessly, running into each other, ignoring the small boy that was lying on the floor.

_Levi._

His heart skipped a beat as he made his way towards the boy who was on his feet again, looking around, the fear and confusion written in his face. People kept running into him, knocking the air out of his lungs, knocking him almost over but he kept going and going. The hall seemed to be never ending as he still hadn't reached Levi.

A man's voice cut through the panicked screams.

"GET ROMANOW AND HIS FAMILY!"

_Rebels._

No, no, no! This couldn't be!

He had to reach Levi, get him out of here, get him somewhere safe.

"Levi! Levi, come here!" he called.

He didn't hear him.

"Levi, run!"

Just a few more meters.

"Levi!," he screamed one more time. The boys blue eyes turned to the brown haired boy, tears of fear evident sparkling in the light.

"Eren!" the boy cried, tears running down his face.

Just before he reached him, something hit him, knocking him on the ground. His ears were ringing and his vision blurry as he felt himself lose consciousness.

And just like that, he had lost him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!**

**If you find and spelling/grammar errors, please let me know! It would help out a lot!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
